The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device for conveying a sheet and to an image forming apparatus including the sheet conveying device.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus including an image forming portion, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a multifunction peripheral which includes the functions of these, is provided with a plurality of pairs of rollers for conveying a sheet on which an image is to be made. The pairs of rollers are driven by the driving motors. In some image forming apparatuses, a certain pair of rollers among the plurality of pairs of rollers requires a dedicated driving control, and is provided with a driving motor that is exclusively used for driving the certain pair of rollers.
Meanwhile, there may be a case where a speed difference above a certain level may occur between the certain pair of rollers and a pair of rollers that is disposed in the upstream or downstream of the certain pair of rollers in the sheet conveyance direction and conveys the sheet on the conveyance path together with the certain pair of rollers. In that case, these pairs of rollers may pull the sheet toward each other, or the sheet may excessively slack. With such a movement, streaks or creases may be generated while the sheet is conveyed. To avoid this problem, the driving motors may be controlled in such a way as to reduce the speed difference between the pairs of rollers.